Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/29 September 2017
06:48 Brb, dinner 07:28 Hi! 07:29 Hi 07:29 How're you? 07:30 I'm happy, thanks, what about you? 07:31 Great thanks 07:31 I am writing a new section for one of my pages on the Alternate History Wiki 07:32 It is called the Serbian Revolution, and is a consequence of my alternate scenario where Germany won world war 1 07:34 Good. Me and my husband are in St. Petersburg right now. 07:35 cool 07:35 Wasn't St Petesburg once called Petrograd? 07:37 It was, but for a short period. 07:38 yea 07:41 I tried out a new DLC for LEGO Worlds 07:41 You know, in Steam it had only one DLC. 07:42 Classic Space. So my husband bought it (we use the same account in Steam to play). 07:42 And I have tried it out. 07:43 After I visited a new world with new objects and NPCs (Classic Astrounats), I immediately got a content from the Agents DLC, which wasn't in Steam. 07:44 http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Serbian_Revolution Here is the page if you are interested 07:44 I love classic space, but I have never played LEGO Worlds 07:45 I only really play first person shooters (minus Ass ass in's Creed, that is a third person role playing game series and I love them) 07:45 My husband bought it, when it was in Early Access and much cheaper. 07:45 This damn censor, A[[]]ssas[[]]sin's Creed 07:48 Why is it censored? 07:48 Because it contains "a s s" 07:49 Luckily, I have a way to avoid the censor but I never tell for obvious reasons 07:49 Hi 07:49 Hi! 07:50 Hey \o 07:50 Weird censor I see :P 07:50 Yea 07:51 You can't type the full name for AC unless you know how to avoid the censor 07:52 I can see why it censors it out, it's just annoying for people who want to type it 07:52 I think you should be able to add certain words that don't trigger it, such as Ass ass in's Creed 07:52 ass ass in's creed 07:53 Yup - weird it does that tho, even if it's just because emoji detection is vey strong (since emojis are used for censor) 07:53 [[]]Assassin's Creed 07:53 Made it! 07:53 yea 07:54 Just add link brackets at the beginning of it :p 07:54 As[[]]sas[[]]sin's Creed 07:54 I know, I actually only found that out myself the other night 07:55 Because I didn't know where the censor is, but it is listed in the emoticon page but hidden from regular view 07:55 Yeah, on Mediawiki:Emoticons 07:56 I think, it's fixable. 07:57 Yeah, just remove the weird censors from emoji list - but it implies a risk to let normal users use this word when mods are away, so it's not that easy 07:57 Indeed 07:57 I will leave it in, we rarely talk about AC on here, so it doesn't really cause an issue 07:58 Especially because it's Brickipedia, not AC Wiki :P 07:58 Btw, I don't suppose either of you know how to fix this, do you? Review:Main Page 07:59 It's in the template, I emailed Matau but he didn't know 07:59 It is something to do with this Template:MP-header-reviews 08:02 I'm a little confused as to why someone added words like *ssbandit or c*mf*cker when the individual words will trigger it, so they don't need every possible insult involving the word *ss 08:03 I'm getting rid of them, it makes the filter very slow to read 08:03 I have to go. 08:03 Bye, everyone, have a good night. 08:03 and is unnecessary, as the combination of letters in any word will set off the filter 08:03 Bye, you too 08:04 I'm just going to test the filter 08:04 Arse hole 08:04 Looks like they did it so the whole word would censor, but it isn't necessary in my opinion 08:13 Censor test 08:13 censor test 08:13 censor test 08:13 There, it works 08:13 I basically removed the words that had the already censored words in them 08:13 (y) 08:14 (clap) 08:15 I will also be adding some new emoticons that will be voted on by the community 08:16 Although not many users are usually on it at once here, chat is a central part of the community and I have been told many times that we need more emoticons, so we will have some more emoticons 08:16 (panther) 08:16 (chi) 08:16 Do you have a fav emoticon here? 08:18 (chi) oooooooh! 08:19 Good old Chima memories 2017 09 29